I Know You, I'll Find You
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: Where can I find him?" "Where would he usually be?" Kitty's back from college, and so is someone else. Kurtty


Disclaimer: I do not own the X Men.

A/N: The first of your double update for this week. Next story up on Wednesday and then that's it 'til next week. I promise one more update before I leave (not including this week's)!

IKNOWYOUI'LLFINDYOU IKNOWYOUI'LLFINDYOU IKNOWYOUI'LLFINDYOU IKNOWYOUI'LLFINDYOU

The mansion hadn't changed at all, if anything it looked better than ever.

That was probably due to the fact that she could see several kids repainting the house for punishment, but still.

She smiled and strode up the walkway, gravel crunching under her feet before she reached the steps and started climbing. She didn't bother knocking as she phased through the door and entered the entrance hall.

What had once been an occasionally occupied room was now bustling with activity as mutants of all ages walked around. The majority of these mutants were teens, but there were several younger ones as well.

None of them seemed to notice her, but that didn't matter. In fact she was almost glad of it, it made getting to the Professor's office faster and easier.

She knocked once before entering the study to see her old mentor -now much older- smiling at her.

"Welcome back Kitty."

"Glad to be back Professor." Her smile grew as she walked over and sat in front of him, simultaneously setting down her bag.

"How have you been?" she questioned.

"Good. As you can see we've gotten _many_ more students recently."

Kitty giggled, "Yeah, I can see that."

"You now, you aren't the only person to return recently." The Professor stated, almost like he was thinking out loud.

"Oh? Who else is visiting?" Kitty questioned, guessing that it was most likely Jean or Scott.

"Kurt."

That single syllable caused Kitty's thoughts to grind to a halt.

"K-Kurt?" she hadn't seen him in two years.

The Professor smiled, "Yes, he's just passing through America for a little while and decided to drop in for a visit."

Kitty took a shaky breath; it felt like her view of the world had just changed dramatically.

"Where is he?"

He smiled, looking like he was in on some joke she wasn't privileged to know.

"Where would you usually look for him?"

Kitty let out a short bark of laughter, "Oh God, I haven't seen him in years. Anywhere I would've looked for him before is probably the last place he'd be."

"You'd be surprised." He stated, leaning back in his wheelchair.

She gave him a look that said 'Don't I get a bigger hint?' but the Professor said nothing more.

Kitty took this as a dismissal and stood.

"You can leave your bag Kitty; I'll have someone take it to your room."

She nodded and left, her mind reeling.

~_Where would you usually look for him? ~_

The answer normally would have been the kitchen, or his room, or more likely his balcony, but that room was most likely occupied by a student so that was the last place she could look. The kitchen was also out as she passed it. The only people in there were a few girls laughing and chatting together.

She sighed, where was she supposed to look?

The answer hit her like a bolt of lightning; it was so obvious she felt stupid for thinking of it in the first place.

She turned on her heel and ran to the back of the mansion, phasing to get there faster. Eventually she came up to the back wall and phased through that as well to end up in the backyard that was just as occupied as the rest of the mansion.

She glanced around, but saw neither head nor tail of a blue, fuzzy elf.

She took a breath and started moving again, walking this time but at a clipped pace towards the forest that, despite all the training sessions and attacks that the mansion had gone through, still stood majestically.

The first few trees were scarred by marks that spoke of training mishaps or even sporting mistakes. Broken branches and even burns covered these trees, but slowly, as she ghosted through the trees, they became clean, untouched and unmarked. They also became thicker. So thick she had to phase again just so she could keep moving. The path that she used to take through these trees was now overgrown from under use. This memory got a bittersweet smile on her face. How she missed those days.

Eventually the cluster of trees ended entirely and she found herself in a clearing. It was beautiful, just as beautiful as it had been the day Kurt had first shown it to her. In the very center, surrounded by lush grass, was a large boulder, taller than her by several heads. And on top of that boulder, sitting cross legged and looking up as his tail hung to the side, twitching from side to side, was Kurt in all his blue glory.

She could only stare at him for a few seconds; the dramatic change he'd made from teen to adult was staggering. Where a thin, lanky teen had once been was now a lithe, strongly muscled and -from what she could tell- tall young adult.

She swallowed, suddenly nervous for reasons she couldn't understand.

He turned his head to look at her and smiled, his fangs shining in the sunlight and his golden eyes sparkling happily.

"Guten Tag Katzchen."

Just like that her nerves disappeared and she smiled back, her hands clasped behind her back, "Hey Fuzzy Elf."

He smiled wider and stood, jumping down and landing in a crouch before standing tall and approaching her. All his movements were graceful, fluid, perfected from years of practice and training.

His smile softened when he finally reached her. He gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear causing her to blush.

"You got shorter Katzchen."

She gave him a slight glare, "You just got taller." She mumbled.

He chuckled and tilted her head up so he could meet her eyes, "Probably, but it's been two years, vhat are you gonna do?" his accent had softened, but it was still there. Something she was thankful for as he just wouldn't have been Kurt without it.

"I missed you." She whispered softly.

He relaxed and wrapped an arm around her face, the other going around to the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too Schatz."

She smiled and hugged him tightly, putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes and he hugged her back. The hand on the back of her head started stroking her hair and she made a small sound of content.

Kurt drank in her scent that hadn't changed at all, mango and vanilla. It smelt like home causing his spirits to soar.

"How long are you staying?" Kitty asked softly, almost dreading his answer. She'd just gotten him back and she was going to lose him again so soon.

She felt him shrug, "Probably a fair time. Broke up vith my girlfriend and I came here while she moves out her stuff."

That didn't sound like him, "You're kicking her out?"

He laughed, "Are you kidding? She all but demanded she get to leave! Doesn't matter either vay, I'm selling it and getting a new place."

She bit her lip, "You sad about that?"

"Naw, if Amanda and I vere meant to be, it vould have vorked, but it didn't. So I see no reason to be sad."

She smiled happily and looked up, "You haven't changed from the insanely optimistic elf I used to know, have you?"

He grinned, "I never left Schatz."

She giggled and hugged with renewed vigour, "Guess not."

"Vhat about you? How long are you staying?"

"I'm actually thinking about asking for a teaching position somewhere in Bayville." Kitty replied.

Kurt grinned, "You'd be good at that."

She nuzzled her face in his chest, "You're the first person to actually have faith in me."

"Vhat?!" Kurt pushed her away slightly, looking both horrified and shocked, "Vhat are you talking about?"

She shrugged, "My parents don't think it's the right job for me and my boyfriend, sorry, _ex_-boyfriend, was worse."

Kurt growled softly, "Idiots."

That got a full laugh out of her as she pecked his cheek, "Oh I missed you Fuzzy Elf!"

He grinned goofily, "Glad to know."

She sighed and leaned against him slightly, losing herself in his embrace, it had changed slightly, now that he was taller and stronger, but it was still the same somehow. It still made her feel safe, protected and loved entirely.

"Do you ever think of that night?" she asked out of the blue.

Kurt chuckled and hugged her a bit tighter, rubbing her arm, "Sometimes...vhen I'm missing you."

She smiled, "I thought of it a lot...and not just when I was missing you."

He grinned, "In good vays I hope."

She giggled, "Nothing about that night made me sad Kurt; just that it had to end."

He got a very soft, very loving smile on his face as he leaned down slightly to meet her gaze.

"Is there a vay to ask you...if I can re-enact that night?

She giggled and rubbed her nose against his, "You can do it, that's a good way to ask."

He grinned, "Vell in that case..."

He stood back and dropped onto one knee, "Oh Keety, my sweet..."

Just like on the night of Jean and Scott's wedding Kitty's face lit up in a blush, but unlike that night, when she'd panicked over what Kurt was doing, she struggled not to laugh.

"Y-yes Kurt?" she faked a nervous voice when it was really her laughter that was making it shaky.

His joking smile left and was replaced by a loving one, "Vill you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped slightly as he brought out a ring box with his tail.

He smiled and opened the box, revealing a gorgeous diamond and sapphire engagement ring.

"Are you serious?" she asked softly.

"Dead serious Katzchen."

She licked her lips and held out her hand, smiling even as tears started running down her cheeks.

"Yes." He grinned and slipped the ring over her finger before standing fluidly and picking her up, spinning her in the air. Kitty laughed and put her hands on his shoulders as they spun.

"I love you Katherine Pryde." He stated as he put her down.

She smiled, "I love you too Kurt Vagner."

He grinned and captured her in a passionate kiss, both of their eyes closing as the world fuzzed out, leaving them both in a state of bliss.

IKNOWYOUI'LLFINDYOU IKNOWYOUI'LLFINDYOU IKNOWYOUI'LLFINDYOU IKNOWYOUI'LLFINDYOU

[Flashback]

Kitty watched as Jean and Scott danced, she was standing out on the balcony overlooking the gardens. She sighed and looked away only to find Kurt standing right in front of her.

She smiled, "Hey Kurt."

"Hey Katze...vhat are you doing?" he questioned, looking behind her.

She shrugged, "Thinking."

He gave a teasing grin, "You aren't _jealous_ are you?"

She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest, "No! I only had a crush on Scott for the first week after I came to the mansion!"

He held his hands up in surrender, "Right, right." He then got a small smile on his face as he glanced around before smiling at her and going down to one knee.

Kitty's eyes widened, ~_Oh God, what is he doing?! ~_

He took her hand, "Oh Keety, my sweet..."

"Y-yes Kurt?"

He gave her a mischievous grin, "Vould you like to dance?"

She glared at him and slapped his shoulder, "Not funny! I thought you were serious!"

He laughed and stood, "I _am_! I'm asking you if you vould like to dance."

She sighed but smiled a bit and took his hand, "Sure. Why not?"

Kurt grinned happily and pulled her onto the dance floor, easily bringing her into an embrace as they started dancing.

Kitty fell into the siren song of song and dance; it hypnotized her, like it always did, but now it was different. Now she was dancing with Kurt...

And hell, she was loving it!

"Thanks for cheering me up." She whispered as she put her head on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, "People always get sad at veddings."

She sighed, "I know. It's always the single people."

"Hey, you'll find someone. You're too amazing not to."

She smiled, laughing slightly, "Thanks."

"I mean it."

She looked up and caught his gaze, smiling thankfully, "I know...I always know."

He grinned, "That's because you know me vell."

She grinned and leaned up slightly to kiss his cheek, "Always...and you always know me too."

He hugged her to him closer, "Have to, how else do I get to see your smile?"

She sighed and closed her eyes and she leaned against his chest again, "You're the sweetest guy I know."

He smiled, halfway to saying 'It's in my job description', but cut himself off and instead replied with, "It's the only vay I get to actually deserve to be your best friend."

She hugged him tightly for a second, "You'll be my best friend no matter what, Fuzzy, mainly because it's impossible to replace you."

"I am one of a kind." He chuckled, his tail swinging around to wrap around her waist.

"In many ways." She replied in a relaxed tone, almost like she was close to sleeping.

"I'm gonna miss you." She whispered softly. Kurt was leaving in a few days, back to Germany. What he planned to do from then on was all up to him, he had that freedom now thanks to the professor.

"I'm going to miss you too, Schatz."

She sniffed, "Promise you won't forget me?"

"Katzchen, that's impossible."

He kissed the top of her head again and hugged her gently as they moved in a small circle, drifting in time to the music.

IKNOWYOUI'LLFINDYOU IKNOWYOUI'LLFINDYOU IKNOWYOUI'LLFINDYOU IKNOWYOUI'LLFINDYOU

A/N: Wow, I wrote this fast...actually it's midnight as I finish typing this, but oh well!

Read, review and show love!


End file.
